Spirits of the wild
by Lover of the romantic soldier
Summary: When the gang gets transformed into animal, what will they do when they have to find the spiritual connection between them. Was I can Hear the ocean. If you R&R I'll R&R your story. DISCONTINUED Last update inside.
1. The beggining

Me: Hi it's me Ariel/ Lover of the romantic soldier. 

Yeah, It's my second story, even though I only have five so called "chapters" on my first one. Oh well. I'm really ecstatic though because I'm eating rice crackers which are Japanese. ^_^

Kurama: You know honey you should really finish your first story.

Me: Well if I don't put it down now I'll loose interest in it. Just like all the stories that say "to be continued" in my writing book ate school. I love writing on the computer.^_^

Hiei: You know onna, you said that like you draw on it with a marker or something.

Me: Well they know what I mean. Ok well, I think we should start the story now. Oh and by the way, this story takes place a couple years from now when I'm sixteen and Kurama is twenty, leaving Kuwabara and Yusuke to be nineteen.

********************************************

It was a crisp cool autumn day as the leafs had just turned brown on the trees in the deeply wooded forest. The leafs shook as the wind blew slightly making it even cooler. There wasn't a single cloud in the bright blue sky though, letting the sun shine brightly above the trees as they cast lingering shadows over a group that was walking down a dirt path. 

As they past under a clearing of trees is was now easy to see each member of the group. One was a fairly tall man that had orange hair that was slicked back. His face was clearly outlined by his cheek bones although not as well since his face had soften over the years. He was wearing a large brown jacket over a white shirt tied in with some blue jean pants. (I don't even know if those would match.) The next man was just a few inches shorter than the first. His long ruby red hair swayed in the wind, not changing at all over the years and still mixing with the deep emerald eyes of his. (This makes me think of cruel intentions for some reason. oops ruined the moment) As he walked his gray jacket to his suit swayed in his hands, flipped over his back making it so all he was wearing was a white shirt, with a gray striped tie and dark gray pants. Next to him was a teenage girl. She had long dark brown hair that almost reached down to the small of her back. Her deep brown eyes where entangled with her over grown bangs that were parted in the middle but still got a bit in the way. Her light brown jacket swayed as she walked, covering her white shirt that was covered by a navy sweater-vest mixed in with a plaid navy skirt and high nee socks. A few inches above her stood a tall man but not as tall as the red head. He had semi long black hair that was a little past his shoulders and had a star burst in the middle, and his bangs covering his deep crimson red eyes. Growing through the years was an exceptionally good thing as he could now fit into men's clothing, which he wore a black jacket, a gray shirt and jean pants. The last of the group was a young man, with black hair that was no longer slicked back but was just a normal hair cut with bangs covering is chocolate brown eyes. As he walked with the other members of the group, he smiled his wide smile, putting his hands in the pockets of his blue, jean jacket that covered a white shirt and blue jean pants. They continued to walk as they once again, fell under the shadows of the autumn crested trees. 

After walking for half an hour longer, the five stopped walking as they reached a clearing in the forest. As they sat down in the surrounding another crisp wind blew, taking some warm colored leafs along for the ride. As the wind brushed by the group the leafs got trapped in the teenage girl's hair. She stopped for a moment to feel the breeze then got to work getting the leafs out of her hair. When this was unsuccessful, the man with the deep ruby red hair walked over to her and helped pick out the remaining, leafs. As he got done he held her close with a hug, and kissed her on the cheek sitting down next to her afterward. She then in turn, looked at him and smiled giggling lightly. Apparently she wasn't the only one that got leafs in their hair. She started to laugh as the man touched his hair noticing the leafs. The girl got behind him and then started to take leafs out of his hair. 

The other three men watched the two as they laid out a blanket and picnic basket. They laughed as they saw the red headed man blush a bit from getting leafs in his long silky hair, which seemed to never get messy.

"Thank you Ariel." the man said smiling at the teenager who had just got done cleaning his hair. "Your welcome." she said back. "Hey Kurama, Ariel!" yelled the black, short haired boy. "You wanna get your buts over here and play some Frisbee?" he asked as he tossed the Frisbee to the orange haired boy. "Yeah, come and play with us. Even Hiei's playing." said the orange haired boy complementing the black haired one. Kurama stared at them then shook his head. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, even after you got jobs you still act like the same punks I first met." he said as he went over to the men to play, Ariel tagging along.

************************

Me: Ok that's where I'm going to stop cause I have to get off. I hope you like my new story so far. Please review if you do. I accept flames just to let you know. They will just make me try harder, just like compliments do.


	2. Choose one

Me: Ok dokey, it's the second chapter to my story. You know I was going to change the story completely but I'll continue this and then write my next one. That's either going to be the CYOA or the Spirits of the wild one. Ok then lets get started. Also note the fact that this will not be that humorous of a story it a drama/angst as it should say. Ok then lets get started.

Hiei: You talk to much.

Me: Oh, wait. You know what. Maybe I will change it. Tell you what how about you guys read and review telling me what you would rather want. Either I keep the subject or change it to the Spirits of the wild. If you want to know about either one just e-mail/review me K.

Hiei: Damn I was right. You do talk alot. *Opening sound of a door is heard*

Kurama: I'm home!

Me: Yay ^_^ *runs over to Kurama and gives him a hug*

Hiei: Ok since she's busy I guess I'll write the story. *snickers*

Me: Ah hell no. *pushes Hiei out of the chair* Ok well I'm going to start the story now.

***************************************************

Another crisp wind blew as the gang continued to play Frisbee (jeez I like this game)letting it get swiped away by the wind. They stopped for a moment to take a break as the decided who would go get the Frisbee and it ended up being the boy with the partially long black and white hair after loosing a game of rock, paper, scissors. He grumbled as the walked off too go get it. Since he was too annoyed at fetching the Frisbee he didn't notice the rather large tree branch the blocked his way. "Hiei look out for the tree branch!" Kurama yelled to warn him. Hiei looked ahead of him with only a few seconds left to do something.

*****************************************************

Me: Ok I know that was short and gay but this is where it separates the two ideas. Ok in your review pick one the two choices.

1: Hiei trips on the stick because he took to long to do something - Spirits of the wild

or

2: Hiei jumps out of the way and lands infront of the Frisbee.- the first Idea for I can hear the ocean. 

Ok well if you choose one the title will change to Spirits of the wild just to let you know. Ok well just to let you know in Spirits of the wild, everyone gets turned into an animal that they have to find a spiritual connection with. Oh and don't ask what happens after the 1 choice cause I don't know yet. Ok well I'll be waiting for your replies thanks for reading. ^_^

Kurama: Do you realize you talk a lot dear.

Me: -_-;


	3. On the way

Me: Ok everybody. It's decided, Hiei will trip on a stick. ^_^

Hiei: And why do I have to trip stupid onna?

Me: Because. Ok well now the title is officially Spirits of the wild, although I like I can hear the ocean. Oh well. *sniffle* I really liked that name.

Kurama: Honey, what happened to being so down and is this the story I die in?

Me: No and I'm only down with the ACAWWLI! Wow that's long. Ok well lets see. Uhh, Witch Hunter Robin! Sorry but I like the way it looks on this although it'll look different on FF.net. Ok well lets start the story. Oh and I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Although I wish I did.

************************************************

*Recap* "Hiei look out for the tree branch!" Kurama yelled to warn him. Hiei looked ahead of him with only a few seconds left to do something. Apparently he took to long and he ended up tripping on the stick.* XD ha that's great. Hiei: That was Gay! Me: Oh my god Hiei said Gay! O_O* As he hit his face on the ground *think anime fall* everyone started to laugh although the were hooded *can't think of a good word* by the sound of Kuwabara's creepy laugh which remained with him over the years. Hiei got up and glared at Kuwabara while both Ariel and Yusuke whacked him over the head, still laughing from the previous scene. *ohh good description. Am I getting annoying with all the pop ups. ^_^* Hiei picked up the Frisbee and walked over to the laughing group, hitting Kuwabara with the Frisbee as he threw it. Everyone continued to laugh at his misfortune. After the all calmed down, taking a while because Ariel couldn't stop her laugh attack*^_^;* , they continued to play Frisbee in the crisp cool forest. *Oooh I must like Frisbee a lot.*

After about and hour of Frisbee, the gang settled down to a picnic that they had brought over. Kurama and Ariel set it up sighing deeply as they listened to Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara fight. It had been four three years since they had last seen each other and yet they wouldn't stop fighting.*note: this happens after my character comes in. well duh* After all those years Kurama should have been used to it but he still wasn't. As Kurama and Ariel finished setting up the food, they called the now fighting, well more like Hiei beating up Kuwabara while Yusuke watched, over to sit and eat. They stopped and walked over to the blanket although Kuwabara was still gruff over what had happened. They sat down and started grabbing at food while Ariel and Kurama once again sighed as there neatly placed picnic was ruined, but they shrugged it off and started to eat as well.

"Man is it nice to get away from work and Keiko." Yusuke said as he stuffed a drumstick*yes they had chicken* into his mouth. "Welf, If wrafer be wif Yukinaf rigf now."*Well I'd rather be with Yukina right now* Kuwabara mumbled while chewing some bread. Hiei hit him in the back of the head since he could understand what he said. Kuwabara looked at him angrily but continued to eat. "I just think it's good to get out of school." Ariel said as she laid on her back. "You know school isn't that bad." Kurama said looking at her. "Well maybe not for you Mr. I got a job at eighteen. But for me I hate it. Why did you make me go anyway. I could have just dropped out." she said eyeing Kurama. "Well the better education you get, the better the job you can get." he said. "Hey Kurama, don't you think it's nice to get away from your business trips and business meetings?" Yusuke asked as he stuffed another wing down his throat. Hiei smirked. "Yeah fox, I'm even glad I got away from Makuro. She makes me train way to much." he said looking up at Kurama. He just smiled in return though. "I don't mind work. It's just that I don't get to see Ariel a lot so I'm happy that we're together now." He looked at her and she smiled back, cuddling up to him. *AWWWW =^_^=* Yusuke and Kuwabara just stared at them *o_O* while Hiei just shrugged it off. He had seen it enough times.

~ 1 hour later ~ 

The gang had finally finished eating and were now packing up the picnic thing. Well actually, Kurama and Ariel were once again doing it while the other three boys chucked the Frisbee at each other trying to hurt one another. When the picnic stuff was packed up, Kurama walked over to the boys, took the Frisbee from Hiei who was about to chuck it at Kuwabara and started to walk off in the direction they came from with Ariel following closely behind. The other boys got the hint and started to walk off as well. It started to get dark so they all walked fast trying to beat the sun but apparently they didn't as the sun set leaving them in the dark. 

"Oh great!" Yusuke said kicking at a tree. "Now we're stuck in a forest." Hiei rolled his eyes as he continued to walk. Ariel, being afraid of the outside when it was dark *it's true* clanged on to Kurama as they walked. Since it was so dark though, neither of them saw the up ward grown tree root and Ariel tripped on it bringing both her and Kurama down. Kuwabara once again started to laugh his horribly creepy *shudders* laugh as both Kurama and Ariel tried to get up. Ariel starred into the darkness wide eyed as she felt something touch her. She looked down at her hand and saw, what she considered, a huge spider on her. She screamed and jumped up shaking her hand to get it off *O I hate spiders*. Eventually it came off and she ran behind Kurama for safety. He laughed a bit and they continued to walk although she started to complain that big foot would come out and attack them or something.*seriously I had an obsession with him when I watched this documentary and I couldn't take a shower without a towel over the window. Jeez me and my over imaginative mind.*

Eventually it became to dark to even walk*wasn't it like that already* and the group decided to camp out in the forest, with Ariel protesting. They all got comfy in there own spots. Hiei in a tree, Ariel up against Kurama being held in his warm arms *sigh* and Kuwabara and Yusuke sitting up against a tree or on the ground. Soon they all fell asleep in the deep dark night.

~Dream sequence - for all.~

A bright light glowed above them as the gang walked towards a clearing in the forest. The light continued to glow with changing colors of yellow, red, and orange. As the group met in the clearing animals started to appear in the now spinning light, clearly making out two foxes, a bear, a hawk, and a moose.*he he, wonder who* The bright light continued to circle as it lowered, engulfing the group in it's brightness.

*********************************************

Me: Ok that's the end of chapter three. What did you guys think.

Kurama: Very creative Ariel.

Me: Thank you. Ok well lets see, if any one can guess who each animal belongs to you'll get something. Maybe, it depends on how many people do this. It's kinda obvious though. Oh well. Any please review my story. Thanks.

Hiei:*sleeping in a corner*

Me: -_-


	4. Kuwabara ant lersing nothing amt loosin...

OK it's me once again. ^_^ Oh you know how Kurama went kinda mad. (If you havn't read my brother fox story, you wouldn't.) Well now he's gagged and tied to a chair. 6_6 *wispers* Hiei did it.

Hiei: Did not onna and you know it.

Me: Ok ^_^ Well any way this is chapter four of Sprits of the Wild. If this ends up in brother fox, it's not my fault. 

Hiei: Yeah it is.

Kurama: Hmm hmm hmm.

Hiei: He said don't be mean. O_O -_-

Me: Ha ha dork.

Hiei: *evil glare*

Me: O_O Ok well lets see. I'm gonna start with Kuwabara just cause he's a dumb ass. K well lets start.

******************************

~ Kuwabara watched as the pretty orange lights spinned around him turning a bit brown. The lifted him up and then set him back down. ~

All of a sudden Kuwabara awoke. He looked around for the lights, a bit dazed until he realized it was just a dream. He yawned and got up. He rubbed his eyes ignoring that his hands felt a little hard. He looked around for every one else but saw no one. He shrugged it off thinking that every one left him, then went wide eyes. Apparently the idiot couldn't even tell what he was thinking and started two run around screaming about the fact that every one left. "Hey shut up." some one yelled at him. He looked around for a little bit trying to figure out who just spoke. "Down here idiot." the voice said again. Kuwabara looked down but only saw a squirrel. He laughed as he thought the squirrel talked but quickly stopped as the squirrel told him to stop. He looked down again wide eyed as he squirrel threw a nut at him. "God your stupid. Stop being so loud K. Some of us are trying to work. Dumb moose." it said as it picked up its nut *don't think nut as in balls. Ok now you will. -_-* and walked off. 

Kuwabara looked around as he searched for a moose. He sighed a retarded sigh as he didn't find any mooses. He was too dumb to realize the plural for moose was still moose, just like sheep. He decided he would go home and started to walk, although something seemed weird. For some reason his but felt like it was up to his head. He looked behind him and freaked out as he saw the but of a moose. He started to run into the forest but tripped on a rock. He looked around. Then he looked down at his foot but saw a hoof instead. His eyes went wide as he was about to run again, but stopped. He then picked up his hands and looked at them. They too were hoofs. His eyes went wide as realized he was a moose. He tried to think of why but couldn't and he sighed a sad sigh. He was about to ball his eyes out but stopped as he heard a wolfs howl and then ran for his life.

***************************

Me: Ok I know that was really short but I hate Kuwabaka so I'm stopping there. Oh and did I mention my rabbits evil.

Hiei: Why the hell would it be evil, it's a dumb rabbit.

Me: You know why. It fucking scratched me with it's feet and now I got marks running down my wrist making me look like Sesshomaru.

Hiei: Don't say that name.

Me: O_O Ok. Well that's all. Hey Kurama you Ok now?

Kurama: Hmm.

Me: Ok I guess that's a yes. *unties him.* 

Kurama: Thank you dear.

Me: Yup. ^_^ Ok well if you haven't figured it out, I'll be going through every one jus like I did with Kuwabaka. Ok well everyone, Review. *lifts up flag*


	5. Hiei the violent killer

Ok this is chapter, umm I think five of Sprits of the wild. Ok nothing to say since I said all I needed to in my update for ACAWWLI. Oh and I'm not talking about the depression thing. I replaced that with an actual chapter so lets start the chapter with Hiei's transformation. OH and I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. 

dream mode 

Hiei watched as the annoying orange lights started to twirl around and pick him up as they turned to a dark blackish purplish color. As it did he saw a picture of a hawk and then it put him down, living him to stare up at the sky. 

Hiei woke up a bit startled from his dream as he looked around. He was still up in the tree that he fell asleep in but when he looked down no one was there. He figured they left to go eat or something but was surprised that they didn't leave the idiot behind. He shrugged it off and sat there as he went back to sleep.

About and hour later Hiei woke up again as he felt some cold winds and heard the annoying sounds of the birds chirping. He looked down only to see the hard ground below him. This surprised him. Usually the fox would come around by now to come and get him if they left to go do something but he wasn't there. Hiei waited for a few more minuets and then got angry. He got up noticing that the branch seemed bigger but shrugged it off as he tried to jump out of the tree. At that moment he landed flat on his face. He got up wondering what the hell was going on as he looked down at his feet. His eyes got wide as he saw his feet were now claws and little scrawny hawk legs. He then looked at his hands only to see feathered wings that touched his mouth that was now a beak. 

Hiei looked up a bit shocked but them smirked. Hey, he had wings. He could fly now, he thought to himself. He looked at his wings to make sure then flapped them. He was amazed as he lifted off the ground and flew back up into his tree. He smirked as he watched a mouse come into his very keen few. It scourged around for food picking up some seeds and stuffing it into it's mouth as it chewed it. Hiei watched as the mouse moved into his target area I guess you can call it that and he dove at it, claws spread out as he clasped onto the mouse, killing it instantly. He then flew up into his little pearch on the tree as he started to feed his now hungry stomach. 

When Hiei was done he looked around to see if anyone was there. He then calmed down as he sat to digest his food. He sat to think about his current situation only to smile. If he is going to stay like this, at least he was able to feed himself as he quickly fell asleep in his tree.

Me: Ok yeah these chapters are short but that's all I can get now. Ok well that's it, hope to see some reviews about the mass murderer hawk, Hiei. 


	6. RSOM

Me: Ok peeps well this isn't an actual update, once again but a note thingy. Ok first note is, I'm thinking about taking off A crazy anime world we live in, from my account because one, I'm bored with it. Two: Everyone is bored with it. And three: I'm loosing ideas anyway. Okay, second note, I'm thinking about taking off one of my other stories as well, most likely Spirits of the wild because the story isn't getting to far. It could be Brother fox though just to let you know. Ok, last update is a big one that many of you might actually be interested in.

Tokyo pop is hosting is forth annual Rising stars of Manga or RSOM this summer. The contest is starting June 1st and goes on till August 5th. That's all the information I've gotten on this years contest so far. What RSOM is, is a contest for people who want to become manga artists. What you do is you send in a comic that you have made (can be team made) and you could win up to $2,100 and your comic will be published into a book along with the second place winner with I think $1,100 and a bunch of third place winners with $500 dollars. Other details will be comming soon to tokyopop.com on news at the rising stars of manga so go check out the sight for more details. This contest is a big hit already and Tokyo pop has three RSOM books published already, which you can buy as well as other comics and things. I'm actually thinking about entering myself but I'm not sure on the age limits. It might only be for kids 18 and up from what I've seen with the winners but they could have just won because of their experience. Either way, you should all check it out. It seems really cool.


End file.
